Loveknot Snowflakes
by Riri-chi
Summary: The serenity of the tiny sparkles falling from the sky seem to comfort her. Yet here she stands, confused and lost. In the final stage of her feelings, she wonders what her heart is telling her. "Is he the key to my heart?" she whispers.


**A/N: Hey guys, here is a oneshot for you guys.**

**Usual Disclaimer, I think you get the idea already.**

**By the way, if you want a song to listen to while reading this. Then try "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. I love this song so much. It makes the story set off a soft, gentle mood.**

**S u m m a r y:**

**Loveknot Snowflakes: **The serenity of the tiny sparkles falling from the sky seem to comfort her. Yet here she stands, confused and lost. In the final stage of her feelings, she wonders what her heart is telling her. "Is he the key to my heart?" she whispers as her eyes close into her world of thoughts.

* * *

**s e r e n i t y;**

_It feels so serene when it is only just you and me._

* * *

Rima paced herself among the sidewalk in a slow manner. The wind blew a chilling breeze towards her as her hair responded by shifting into a peaceful swift. Her white, fluffy jacket kept her warm as did the rest of her outfit. She wore a white turtleneck underneath, light blue jean skirt, and white leggings. Her white snowboots clanked and clicked against the rough surface.

It had been a rough year so far as Rima began her second year of middle school. Alot had changed physically and mentally. For one, Nagihiko had just come back from dance school this year. It was really a huge surprise especially for Rima.

She kept pacing herself towards somewhere. It could be anywhere because she really didn't care at the moment. The whole world could burn to crisp and she still wouldn't care. She was only walking today to get things situated in her mind. Things were suddenly starting to change like the dramatic metamorphosis of a butterfly.

"Rima?" interrupted a voice.

Rima jerked her head towards her right and saw that it was only her guardian character, Kusukusu. She gave her a small smile and proceeded on with her walk.

"Is he the key to my heart?" Rima wondered. She shrugged it off some and continued walking.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.." she whispered.

These pair of words had hit Rima directly when she was listening to music one day. Ever since that day, the song has been in her mind. It just swirled and mocked her.

"You make me rise when I fall..." she said another set of words.

They mimicked the times that she would fall during battle and Nagihiko would come and rescue her. It was like her specialty or something because it felt like Nagihiko only did that for her.

Coming to a complete stop, Rima let her bangs cover her golden eyes as she tried to sulk in the memories. It was really hard to cope with the fact that you couldn't tease the one you're rivaled with. Sure, he was back but things were different now.

Kusukusu tried to make a funny face towards Rima but it took no affect at all. Rima's facial expression remained the same as it was. She looked lost and confused as if her whole world was lost in a pile of dreams. This made Kusukusu unhappy and she sighed as well. It was hard to omit the feelings her owner was having but they were one in the same.

The would-be-self turned to her right and the solution to her problems was right in front of her eyes. It was a temple, yet not just any temple. A love-knot temple to be exact. It was perfect for Rima, who seemed to be having difficulty in the love department.

"Rima, can we go there please?" her guardian character beckoned.

Rima looked up at the direction her chara was in and saw the temple. It looked serene and calm. In fact, it might just be the right place to settle down and just get some alone time. With one simple nod, the pair headed up towards the temple.

Each time they took a step, the temple would only just get farther and farther. Furious, Rima stomped her foot and stopped.

"Maybe there is a shortcut somewhere?" suggested Kusukusu, who giggled while covering her mouth.

Rima looked around her surroundings until she noticed an opening. Two little steps were nearby and it opened towards a secret path. She peered towards it and took a step. Maybe this would be the way out?

She continued down the path and then found herself on a wooden bridge. Coming to a stop, she turned her gaze towards the little river that was right underneath it.

The water was glistening a sky blue as crystallized snow-puffs began to fall from the sky. Rima never once let her gaze go as she watched her reflection in the water just waver. The girl she sees now is slowly breaking apart in the water. Her dull eyes lost its golden touch and her skin was pale. Was it the same in reality?

It was pure silent until a break in the water vibrated. Her reflection disappeared and she watched the rock flow down the stream. Startled, she turned around to see what had happened.

"Excu-" she was cut off by a pair of ochre eyes.

"Huh? Rima-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Nagihiko was standing right in front of her along with his charas. He was clutching his brown jacket towards him as the wind gently blew towards his face. His violet hair spun into a dance against the wind while he looked straight into her eyes.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" she snapped at him. His eyes widened.

"You're allowed, sorry for asking," he smiled a bit and started to head off towards the other direction.

Kusukusu floated over towards Nagihiko and whispered something in his ear. She giggled some until he came to a complete stop. Something about what she said had caught his attention. Rima just looked back at the water, not noticing his current presence.

"Okay, tell me what is wrong," said his voice.

His voice seemed to catch her breath in every moment now. It was nostalgic. . .

"It is none of your business, go waste your time on someone else," she hissed.

The wind continued to blow some as the vibrations lowered on the water. The snowflakes were forming into more detailed ones while they fell from the sky.

"No, I want to help you," he smiled.

Her eyes widened a little and it caught her attention alot. She cleared her throat some and turned around. In order to face him and the reality, she wouldn't back down because she is strong her in own way.

"Even after all I have done to you, you still want to help me. . ." she mumbled while looking down at the concrete.

Nagihiko smiled and let out a little chuckle. Rima looked up and then he grabbed her hand. With a little squeeze, he tugged her and they began to walk down the path. The charas, on the other hand, just floated away to somewhere else.

Rima was so confused as he pulled her along. It was so mysterious and awkward. The way his hand had fit into hers was just a perfect combination. They looked like a prince and princess running away from their problems and running towards their happily ever after. With Rima and Nagihiko though, there would never be a happily ever after. It would be more like a kill with a smile ending.

As they continued to walk, the air would shuffle pass them with a light breeze. The young teens' hairs would collide with each other at times but neither one of them would object. They would just stroll along the path and let the silence power over them.

After a while, they finally arrived in front of a building. It was a brown temple that was surrounded by brown trees with two grey structures near it.

Rima looked down at their hands as they were still connected. Her logical side of her wanted to let go of the hand and stay away from him as possible. Unfortunately, her angelic side wanted to just stand there and be near him till the end of time. Thus, this was her problem. She just couldn't bring herself to choose because of their history together. She once hated him(still does) and now they were friends but now things were transforming. Could it possibly be the final stage?

Nonsense, Rima shrugged off the thoughts of it and looked back up at Nagihiko. His face remained calm as he watched the sights right before him.

"Nagihiko, you can let go of my hand now," she said.

He gently let go and faced the other direction. His finger was tapping his chin some as he began to speak.

"I guess I forgot that today was different. . ." he mumbled. Rima just stared at him in disbelief.

Turning around, Nagihiko headed up towards a little bench and sat down. He motioned for Rima to come over and do the same. She knew it was time for that talk of theirs.

"What's been wrong with you lately?" he asked her gently.

She just looked down some while gripping the sides of skirt. Her hands shook with regret and fear. The sides of her hair would swirve some while she continued to ponder over what words to choose. It had to be chosen carefully.

"It doesn't concern you," she lied.

It was the definite opposite of the truth. To even let him know more about her, that is something where you draw the lines at. She had the courage built up in her and it was there alright, but she just didn't want to let it out. The feeling of it was so impowering that just letting him know would break her shield that she held against all boys.

Rima let out a sigh and began to stand herself up from her spot. She just had enough and leaving was the best option.

Her face turned to the side a little as it faced away from Nagihiko. There was no way in reality that she would tell him. Absolutely not.

"Don't go," her eyes widened.

She turned a bit to see that Nagihiko's arm was tightly gripping onto her wrist. The feelings she once had began to subside and more just came intruding in. It was absurd and impolite because he refused to let her leave. She wanted to leave and it was her own choice. So why? Why wouldn't he let her go?

"Let go of me now," she stated with such raw emotion.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," he got up and faced her; eyes turning serious like a concerned parent.

"Why would you even want to know? You're just like the others!" she yelped a bit while trying to let go.

They both struggled as she kept trying to yank her wrist away from his hand. The frustration grew intimately as Nagihiko held on tighter. He didn't bulge one bit and she just kept jerking her way out. The tears in her eyes were starting to form tiny droplets in the corner of her eyes. She was tired of this game of theirs.

"I care, unlike some people, I actually care!" he said.

The struggling came to a stop as Rima looked up into his eyes. His ochre eyes seeped into her own as they gazed deeply. She saw the concern and tragic understanding just rolling throughout his pupils. It then hit her directly. He was different in a way that others responded to her. It was like the time with Amu, only this time it is with Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan. . ." he murmured while letting go.

She just stood there and a tear caressed down her cheek. The emotions were trying to find their way out like they were lost in a jungle or a giant mess. To control them, it was hard because someone was with her and it made more difficult than ever.

"You better not tell anyone if I say this to you," she looked down at the ground. It was obvious she was trying to avoid his grin.

"Okay, I promise I won't," he grinned a little.

The pair sat back down on the bench after a couple of seconds had passed. The ground was now covered in small piles of snow while the sky was filled with a light mist.

"Don't be stubborn about it, just let it out," he comforted her. She only gave him a piercing glare.

"I am unsure of my feelings," she simply let it out.

"Really? Is that it? I can see right through you, Rima-chan. There is not point in hiding things anymore." he said.

Another sigh came out of Rima, she couldn't sneak her way out of this one anymore. It was best to get it over with, instead of holding it tightly inside of her heart.

"I think that when boys view me, they only like what they see. You know like some shiny diamond or a prize in a contest. Is it too hard to ask that one boy can like me for who I am and not for what I look like? I think I get the idea of what I look like. My gosh, I see myself everyday in the mirror, I don't think I need to be reminded of how my curls look or how my eyes are gold. I get it. What I want is for someone to tell me what I am like. Am I funny? Am I smart? Is my personality great or bad? But no, none of that has happened. No wonder I am not ready for a romance yet." she let it all pour out.

Nagihiko looked amused and bewildered. The way she let it all out in one breath was just amazing but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she wanted something and nothing was heading her way. In a way, she was just like Amu a couple of years ago. Lost and confused about her own problems, all she wanted was for someone to listen to her. He knew what he had to do.

"Rima-chan, I can see what you are going through. I can probably relate as well. I always thought that people wouldn't accept me after they knew that I was Nadeshiko but I let it all out. I didn't want to lie anymore and you showed me that. I must give you props for that. But this isn't about me, it's about you." he stopped.

Rima gestured him to continue and he smiled in response.

"I will admit that things like this will come into your life whether you like it or not. But you must remember that the right boy will come. Maybe not now or two years from now. Yet maybe sometime in the future. In order for that to happen, you must wait. All these boys that just drool over you are actually missing out on something great. I betcha' they didn't know how you laugh serenely around your friends or when you are determined to protect peoples' dreams in battle. It's their loss but someone else's gain." he finished.

Some of this was translating well into Rima's mind but she wanted to know more. How come romance is so hard? Is it just something that automatically happens in every person's life? Or maybe that empty feeling hasn't been filled yet in Rima's heart.

"Then why do I feel so empty inside of my heart?" she patted her chest to where her heart is.

"Because that boy hasn't filled yet, whoever he may be," he smiled.

"How come I don't feel love like the way Utau or Amu does?" she questioned him.

"It's because they each have their own partner. Someone who can show them love and compassion that eventually fills their hearts. Although, you got to understand that each boy is different and shows their love in a different way." Nagihiko said.

Some of it connected to her brain and she was starting to understand bit by bit.

Nagihiko then stood up and extended out a hand. Rima looked confused until he pointed towards the temple. She finally got the idea and much to anyone's surprise, she took his hand into her own. Trust was building up little by little just like her feelings.

Rima and Nagihiko walked over towards the temple and stood in front of it. There was a little rope just hanging there as the wind shifted it some. With one pull, Nagihiko pulled down the rope and it made a little noise. After that, they both clapped twice and then prayed.

"I don't know what romance is like just yet. Maybe you can show me the way, kami-sama? I want to be able to experience it one day, even if it isn't now. Just like what Nagihiko said, that boy will come around. Not today or two years from now, but someday. Although I wonder if romance is something I should get involved with? I mean I don't even understand the full concept of love now. Surely, you can help me with my problem." she thought amongst herself.

Nagihiko got done praying and peeked one eye towards Rima. She was concentrated on her thoughts as her hands squeezed together so tightly. He couldn't help but chuckle on the inside. While she wasn't looking, he sneaked in two matching charms into his jacket.

It was hard to believe that someone like Rima was thinking of romance. He always thought that she would use boys for her advantage but never for romance. He probably judged her wrong because it was always her personality that changed that view. Yet it was sign that she was starting to grow into a lady now. He only wanted what was best for her.

"I'm done," she mumbled.

Nagihiko was startled some as he saw Rima's hands wave in front of his face. I guess getting sidetracted from your thoughts can get out of hand at times.

"Wow, I thought I was slow. . ." she looked around.

Nagihiko sweatdropped some and decided to tease back with a comment.

"Yeah, you're slow in gym class," he snickered.

Rima got really mad and pouted some. He just laughed at her face.

"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"You look so cute when you pout like that," he tried to hold a stifle.

Meanwhile, the charas all came back from their place. Who knows where they went but they came back.

"Yo!" said Rhythm.

"We're back, Nade-I mean Nagihiko," said Temari, placing her sleeve up towards her face.

Kusukusu just giggled.

"So what were you two doing?" asked Rhythm as he floated towards Nagihiko's shoulder.

"Oh we were about to have a snowball fight," said Rima.

Nagihiko just stood there and then was tugged along by Rima. He stood near the snow a bit and looked around. It was like a winter wonderland all over again.

"POFFF!" made a noise.

It was the sound of a snowball slamming against Nagihiko's cheek as he felt the slight pain hit against him. He was wondering where the snowball came from since it could have been anyone. Nagihiko turned around to see a smirking Rima.

"You thought I was slow?" she questioned sarcastically before giving off a little giggle.

"You still are," he said before swooping down and throwing multiple snowballs at her.

They continuously threw snowballs at each other while laughing and goofing around. Rima would have that smile that would glitter and Nagihiko had his cheerful smile as well. Their actions made them seem like they were little kids all over again.

It wasn't until Rima slipped and fell flat on her back, the whole laughter died down. Nagihiko came over towards her quickly to see if she was okay or not.

"Rima-chan, are you o-" he tripped and landed face first into the snow.

Rima tilted her head to her left to see Nagihiko covered in snow. He then popped his face up and spit out some snow. His face was red some and he was in pain.

"So are you sure you're still not slow? Because there are places that can help you with that," she said while laughing so much. His pain was her prize.

"I am sure," he smiled.

He got up some and layed next to Rima in the snow. She watched him carefully to make sure he wouldn't do anything. Yet Nagihiko is a gentleman, he wouldn't do anything- yet. He looked at her and slipped the charm near her hand.

"Just keep being who you are because you're funny, sweet, and the list goes on and on," he whispered.

"Yeah, that's all I wanted to hear," she said calmly.

"Maybe he is the key to my heart after all. . ." she thought.

They both just layed there while looking up at the grey, mist sky. Their charas floated near them and layed upon their shoulders. The Loveknot Temple just stayed the way it was as the snowflakes caressed its way down.

Someday, romance will come. You just got to wait for the right one. Whether it be far away or close. Who knows? That very person may just be the person right beside you. . .

* * *

**A/N: I would like to say that I failed at making a snowball slam into someone's face. Since when does a snowball goes,"POFFF!" -sweatdrops-**

**Anyways, my next project is the next chapter of Love At Seventeen. Constructive Criticism is absolutely welcomed, I want to see how I can improve. Reviews will shake sheep near lightning. :)**

**Till next time.**


End file.
